beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo Nemesis X:D
Diablo Nemesis X:D (Japanese: ディアブロネメシス X:D) is a Balance-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is the Beyblade form of Nemesis owned by the series' main antagonist, Rago. It was released on December 27, 2011 in Japan. Diablo Nemesis is one of the most interesting and uniquely designed Beyblades of Metal Fury. This is so because it takes varying elements of many 4D System Beys to present it. This is used for its Face Bolt, 4D Clear Wheel, and 4D Metal Wheel. Having the heaviest Metal Wheel ever, it is also the heaviest uncustomized MFB Beyblade produced, weighing exactly 62.5 grams,http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BB-122-Diablo-Nemesis-X-D?page=21 beating Twisted Tempo 145WD, which is 50 grams. Face Bolt: Nemesis The Face Bolt depicts "Nemesis". In Greek mythology, Nemesis was the spirit of rebuke against the Gods, and was the Goddess of Revenge and Balance. The Face Bolt is quite interesting because it uses elements from many Metal Fury/4D Beyblades to form the Face image of Nemesis. It uses the chin of Variares, the eyes of Phantom Orion, the crown of Mercury Anubius (located above the right eye), an eye of Beat Lynx, the arrow on the left eye of Flame Sagittario, a wing of Big Bang Pegasis, a wing of Death Quetzalcoatl, the paw and claws of Fang Leone, the head of L-Drago Destroy, the head of Aquila from Jade Jupiter. The head of Blitz Striker, the scythe of Scythe Kronos, the swan from Kreis Cygnus, the mouth of Duo Uranus, and the helmet of Fusion Hades. Also, if one were to look closely, the Face Bolt forms a perfect skull shape, with the eye sockets included. The motif is featured on a translucent purple Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Nemesis *'Weight:' 3.2 grams The Nemesis Energy Ring, like it's Face Bolt and Fusion Wheel, Diablo, uses different characteristics of Metal Fury ''Beyblades incorporated into it's design. It uses parts of the Pegasus, Kronos, Uranus, Cygnus, and Jupiter 4D/Metal Fury Energy Rings as a whole. It uses the head design of Pegasus, the scythe design of Kronos, the whirlpool-like shape of Uranus, the swan wings of Cygnus opposite of each other, and the spiky thorn-like details of Jupiter. Nemesis also showcases a Dragon from L-Drago onto it, swallowing its own tail (just like Oroborus). As a whole, Nemesis is also reminiscent of Aquario; due to their circular shape, and Nemesis' dragon's head and tail resembling Aquario's waves, all this said, the design does also look like a mermaid and a skeletal mermaid circling each other. Nemesis weighs 3.2 grams, which put is on pair with the one of the heaviest Energy Rings for Defense; Bull, Aquario, and Kerbecs (Aquario weighs the same as well) but it is still outclassed by Bull, which weighs 3.3 grams. The Nemesis Energy Ring is a translucent black in color. Its design is also very similar to that of the original Pegasus Energy Ring. '''Attack: 1 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 4' 4D Fusion Wheel: Diablo *'Total Weight:' 52.16 grams Metal Frame Diablo's Metal Frame is a circular Frame that primarily consists of three heads. These include, a design that resembles the smirk of Phantom Orion with blue/purple eyes, the face of a beast with green eyes and tusks, and the head of Fang Leone. It does feature some jagged paw-like protrusions around it as well. This might pay somewhat of a homage to the Biblical description of a "Cherub", a creature with the face of a man, a bird, and a lion. Yet the stickers of the eyes are extremely flimsy, so it falls of easily. Also, because of the different parts, the air force is a little floppy, and weight balance distribution is off, but it is hard to see it. Core Diablo's Core is also a circular Core that also borrows designs from many Metal Fury/4D Beys. They are as follows, a part of Scythe Kronos T125EDS, a part of Blitz Striker 100RSF, a wing design of Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF, a part of Fusion Hades AD145SWD, a part of Flash Sagittario, a part of Variares D:D, a dragon's head/neck of L-Drago Destroy F:S, and a wing design of Big Bang Pegasus F:D. Other than this, the Core does indeed appear bulky and thick. Diablo's main gimmick is the ability to pair up two of the aforementioned Beyblade designs together in order to form one of the main contact points. Other than this, Diablo has taken a massive makeover compared to it's Prototype, Proto Nemesis. Just like the rest of the 4D Fusion Wheels, Diablo features a Mode Change. With a total of two Modes, them being "Attack Mode" and "Ultimate Balance Mode". In Attack Mode, Diablo appears just like it's official picture but in Ultimate Balance Mode, Diablo appears to be turned upside-down with the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring being pushed up. Diablo's Metal Frame is also free-spinning in Ultimate Balance Mode. Performance wise, when Diablo is in Attack Mode, it features high recoil due to it's many'' 4D/'Metal Fury Beyblade'' details in it's design. While in Ultimate Balance Mode, it's recoil is very low and can hold it's ground against Beys such as Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. Because of S²D and S, as well as Diablo's Metal Frame being free spinning, Diablo's Stamina is quite good but that only occurs when it's in Ultimate Balance Mode, since S²D cannot be used when Diablo is on Attack Mode and since the Metal Frame is only free-spinning in that Mode. But still, many people prefer using Attack Mode because Diablo's attack power is a main way to win a battle, especially against some Stamina type Beyblades such as Phantom Orion B:D. Another reason is if you use Diablo in Ultimate Balance Mode, it doesn't just reduce its Attack ability, but also causes Stamina loss when it is knocked by other Beyblades, because of its free spinning Metal Frame. In Attack Mode, Diablo has use in Smash Attack combinations. Customisations *'Diablo Orion B:D (Stamina)' *'Diablo Kerbecs BD145MB (Defense)' *'Diablo Nemesis BD145R²F (Attack)' *'MF-H Diablo Giraffe/ Zurafa BD145RF (Attack)' *'MF-H Diablo Pegasis 125RDF (Balance)' *'Diablo Unicorno/ Striker D125CS (Balance)' *'MF-H Diablo Nemesis S130MB (Defense)' *'MF-H Diablo Destroy X:D (Illegal Combo,Balance)' ''' '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 4D Performance Tip: X Drive (X:D) *'Weight:' 7.3 grams X:D (X Drive) features three Performance Tips, much like D:D, which are XF (Extreme Flat), a new Tip by the name of S²D (Stern Semi Defense) and S (Sharp), the Tips are quite small however. X:D appears to be a hybrid of D:D and F:D/ F:S. As the Tips follow patterns but do not always use the same; it can occur from XF, S²D, to S or S to S²D to XFhttp://ameblo.jp/queen-of-snow/image-11106422121-11670661454.html, but this automatic change only takes place when Diablo is in Ultimate Balance Mode, since Attack Mode only allows for manual changes, similar to D:D. S²D only appears in Ultimate Balance Mode however. The XF on X:D is more like a XHF (Extreme Hole Flat). You should know that most of X:Ds mode switches are unsuccessful. As soon as it gets hit, it switches to the next Tip in X:D. For BS, the bottom of X:D creates a small protrusion shaped like Sharp's Tip, but not of the same height. For S²D, the protrusion becomes smaller and appears circular, much like B or WB; even though S²D is meant to be SD's upgrade. Finally, for XF, the protrusion retracts inside X:D's bottom and now appears flat, used for XF's fast and aggressive movement. Also having the height of a 145, X:D regains balance fast, after each attack in sharp mode. For Attack Mode, whose tip changes manually, people usually use the Sharp tip. The reason is because it can provide more stamina than that of XF, and also hit another beys easier because of its slower movement, instead of just moving around the stadium and stop spinning just after a short period of time. You may say sliding shoot can solve this problem, but it cannot as XF is too wide and the bey will just move around on the outer part of the stadium right after the sliding shoot, and also because of the heaviness of Diablo. We do not need to worry about the weaker Attack power of S since a number of videos and testings showed that Diablo Nemesis X:D gives Stadium Outs to other beys with the Ball Sharp Mode only. Although the S tip may easily lose balance and causes floor-scrapes, X:D has a funnel-like design and this design can help the bey remain spinning when it losses balance. X:D has a purple tip at the bottom that reveals the three aforementioned Performance Tips. It is a translucent light purple in colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 2 Overall Diablo Nemesis X:D is one of the best beys due to the fact it has low recoil, high Attack power, and decent stamina. Other versions *'Red Nemesis' - Bright red recolour of the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring, currently released with Diablo and a WBBA Face Bolt for winning 1st Place in an official WBBA tournament.http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/shop/iy_cup.html *'Diablo Nemesis Dragren Version' - Red recolour of Diablo Nemesis with green decals, part of the "Beyblade & B-Daman 2012 Dragon Campaign". It is called Dragren due to the swapped color with a Cross Fight B-Daman ''known as Dragren which was red and has been released as "Dragren Nemesis Ver." which was silver and purple, only 100 of this Diablo Nemesis variant are produced. To obtain it, one must buy one of the latest Beyblade products and send it's bar code by mail to Takara Tomy with a downloadable postcard.http://beyblade.takaratomy.co.jp/event/index.html *'Diablo Nemesis Gold and Red''' - It is seen in the Strongest Dragonis 4D Guide. The Energy Ring is red and the color of the Fusion Wheel is Gold. Gallery Diablo Nemesis X:D ねめ１.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. Bb122.jpg|Promo. ねめ２.jpg|Overview and parts. images-1s.jpeg|ToyWiz render. ねめ20.jpg|Attack Mode. ねめ21.jpg|Ultimate Balance Mode iy_img_01_7.jpg|Red Nemesis recolor. ネメシス ドラグレンver 横.jpg|Red Verison Nemesis.JPG|Diablo Nemesis Dragren Red Ver. rago.jpg|Rago the owner of Diablo Nemesis.|link=Diablo Nemesis X:D Diablo_Nemesis_X:D....jpg Diablo_Nemesis_X:D...jpg ネメシス ドラグレンver.jpg|Dragon Red Ver. ネメシス ドラグレンver 横.jpg Diablo.png diablonemesisultbalancemode.JPG|Diablo Nemesis Ult. Balance Mode Hasbro Diablo Nemesis.jpg|Hasbro Diablo Nemesis NOT FAKE|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wm8VQNXTE8&feature=plcp Hasbro Diablo Nemesis REAL.jpg|Hasbro Diablo Nemesis REAL|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Wm8VQNXTE8&feature=plcp CoroCoro preview O0468046811578590073.png|Diablo Nemesis diablonemesis01.jpg|Nemesis, Metal Frame, and Core diablonemesis02.jpg|Nemesis diablonemesis05.jpg diablonemesis03.jpg diablonemesis07.jpg|Metal Frame diablonemesis06.jpg|Core diablo000.jpg bey 2.jpg diablonemesis08.jpg DiabloNemesis.00.JPG diablonemesis.01.JPG diablonemesis.02.JPG nemesis.jpg|Diablo's two Modes Diablo_Nemesis_X:D.jpg Diablo_Nemesis_X:D.0.jpg Diablo_Nemesis_X:D.2.jpg rago dm.jpg|Nemesis when he was first created|link=Diablo Nemesis X:D 400772 275705322490169 129939040400132 784571 2137046972 n-1-.jpg Development ねめ３.jpg ねめ4.jpg ねめ8.jpg ねめ9.jpg ねめ10.jpg ねめ11.jpg ねめ12.jpg ねめ13.jpg ねめ14.jpg ねめ15.jpg ねめ16.jpg ねめ17.jpg ねめ18.jpg ねめ19.jpg Anime/Manga DiabloNemesis.jpg|Diablo Nemesis in the anime Diablo Nemesis Glowing.png|Diablo Nemesis surrounded by dark power Tv1321140886805.jpg|Rago, Nemesis' owner DiabloNemesisManga.png|Diablo Nemesis in the manga o0228041211547919122.png NemesisX:D.jpg X:D.jpg Diablo_NemesisX:D.jpg X:D..jpg Picture 2.jpg|Shadow Beast: Anubius Picture 1.jpg|Shadow Beast: Leone Picture 3.jpg|Shadow Beast: Variares Picture 4.jpg|Shadow Beast: Quetzalcoatl Picture 5.jpg|Shadow Beast: Orion Picture 6.jpg|Shadow Beast: Jupiter Diablo Nemesis Pegasis Beast.png|Shadow Beast: Pegasus Picture 7.jpg|Shadow Beast: L-drago Nemsis.jpg|Diablo Nemesis in Manga QV.png QV2.png Good Unicorno vs Evil Unicorno.png Good Pegasis vs Evil Pegasis.png Vs.856.jpg|Flash Sagittario vs Diablo Nemesis Diablo Nemesis Motif.png|Diablo Nemesis Motif. Pegasus and Nemesis.png|Nemesis and Pegasus Battling. Diablo and Big Bang Final Battle.png|Diablo and Big Bang cracking. Pegasus beating Nemisis.png|Pegasus using Super Cosmic Nova on Diablo Nemesis. Nemesis Ultimate Shadow Beast.jpg|Nemesis Ultimate Shadow Beast 685px-Episode4d.49.28.jpg|All of the known shadow beasts Rageo.jpg|Rago merged with Pluto Trivia *Diablo is Spanish for "devil". *The dragon featured on the Nemesis 4D Energy Ring might be a homage to the mythical Greek symbol, "Ouroboros", which was of a dragon swallowing its own tail. *S²D (Stern Semi Defense) is quite fitting as stern is another name for Nemesis in German astrology and in English astrology, the definition of Stern is "hypothetical star", also known as Nemesis. *Although illegal, Twisted and Duo can be placed on Diablo's Metal Frame in Ultimate Balance Mode with X:D. *Even though Diablo Nemesis is an Balance type beyblade it performs much more like an Attack type beyblade. *When Hasbro releases this bey, it will likely be much lighter than the Takara Tomy version, since it will have a one piece fusion wheel. *Hasbro will release this bey as Diablo Nemesis GB145XFS, and will introduce a new tip call Extreme Flat Sharp (XFS) *Hasbro will release Diablo Nemesis with X:D and a recolor. Video See also *Proto Nemesis *Nemesis (Anime) *Rago References Category:4D Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Balance Type